Dieb meines Herzens
by Colorscream
Summary: Dieb meines Herzen   Kakuzu gehört ein Bordell in Taki. Er und Hidan bleiben dort für einige Tage, wobei Hidan sich entscheidet Kakuzu seine Liebe zu gestehen. Doch Kakuzu ist von seinen Geschäften abgelenkt...


Kakuzu stöhnte kehlig auf. Nach wenigen letzten Stössen kam er in seiner Sexpartnerin und verharrte über ihr. Er zog sich aus ihr heraus und sah sie nur noch kurz an, stand dann auf. Schnell war er wieder angezogen und schaute noch einmal zu der Hure die auf dem Bett lag. Sie sah ausdruckslos in sein Gesicht. Ihre weiße, raue Haut hatte alles an Schönheit verloren, so empfand es Kakuzu. Er wollte eher Jüngere Modelle...  
>Kakuzu griff in seine Tasche und warf ihr 120Ryo auf Bett.<br>"Und fick nicht wieder so viel."; sagte er noch als er mit offenem Mantel und noch glasigem Blick das Zimmer verließ. Kakuzu ging in den Eingangsbereich des Bordells und nickte dem Manager im Vorbeigehen zu.  
>Kakuzu war der Besitzer des Bordells. In diesem Viertel standen viele Bordelle, aber keines war so berühmt und groß wie das 'Bíjin'. Die Einnahmen stiegen ständig und die Huren machten keinen Ärger. Also alles so wie es sein sollte.<br>Vor dem Bordell sah sich Kakuzu um. Wo war Hidan? Schon war Kakuzus gute Laune weg und er musste diesen Vollidiot von Hidan suchen... Gedankenversunken wie er Hidan bestrafen konnte, dass er einfach abgehauen war, ging er die Straße entlang. Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand gegen ihn stiess. Er schaute nach unten und sah in die Augen einer jüngeren Hure. Sie musste wahrscheinlich grade mal 16 oder 17 sein. Ihr Gesicht war noch etwas kindlich geformt und trotzdem unter Schminke versteckt.  
>"Sumimasén!", murmelte sie und sah hoch zu Kakuzu. Das Mädchen war ein einhalb Köpfe kleiner als er selbst und hatte schwarze, hochgesteckte Haare. Sie trug nur einen Rock, Stiefel und ein kurzes Top.<br>"Pass nächstes mal besser auf.", grummelte Kakuzu und starrte sie an. "Arbeitest du nicht fürs Bíjin, Kleine?"  
>"Ja, Mein Herr.", murmelte sie und verbeugte sich wieder. "Seit einigen Wochen... Vorher war ich ein Privatstück."<br>'Dass diese Huren immer von sich sprechen als wären sie Gegenstände.', dachte sich Kakuzu. 'Erbärmlich.'  
>Ohne sich weiter mir der jungen Prostituierten abzugeben ließ er sie stehen und ging weiter zur nächsten Kneipe. Kakuzu trat ein und entdeckte sofort Hidan am Tresen. Seine Sense hatte er an den Tresen angelehnt und vor ihm standen 5 leere Sakeflaschen. Kakuzu seufzte genervt und ging zu Hidan hin.<br>"Hidan?", sprach er den Jashinisten an. Doch der reagierte nicht auf ihn. "Hidan!", sagte Kakuzu laut. Hidan drehte sich zu Kakuzu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, trotzdem erkannte er Kakuzu.  
>"Kakuzzzu!", lallte er überrascht. "Na du alta Schlappschwanz... Hassst ein eingelocht oder was?"<br>Kakuzu packte Hidan am Kragen und zog ihn vom Barhocker. Dem Wirt klatschte er 2 100-Ryoscheine auf den Tresen und zog Hidan mit. Der konnte grade noch nach seiner Sense greifen, bevor Kakuzu ihn nach draussen zerrte.  
>"Wasss soll n das?", keifte Hidan los, bückte sich aber sofort danach und erbrach sich auf die Straße. Kakuzu verdrehte die Augen und packte Hidan an den Haaren.<br>"Komm."; sagte er barsch und zerrte ihn an den Haaren zum Bíjin.

In einem der Zimmer schmiss Kakuzu Hidan aufs Bett und ließ den volltrunkenen Jashinisten dort liegen. Kakuzu setzte sich auf das 2. Bett im Raum und sah zu Hidan. Wie konnte man sich nur so betrinken...  
>Plötzlich klopfte es. Die Tür ging auf und eine der Huren kam mit einer Flasche Wein herein.<br>Es war das Mädchen, welches Kakuzu angerempelt hatte. Als sie merkte dass sie Kakuzu den Wein brachte errötete sie und stellte die Flasche schnell ab. Ohne den Vernarbten nur noch einmal anzusehen verbeugte sie sich und ging wieder aus dem Raum. Kakuzu seufzte und nahm die Weinflasche. Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, zog er seine Maske vom Kopf und nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Nachtschrank. Vorsichtig goss er sich das bauchige Weinglas halb voll und trank einen kleinen Schluck.  
>Der Wein schmeckte gut, er zerging leicht bitter säuerlich auf der Zunge. Kakuzu lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab. Er blickte zu Hidan, der einfach eingeschlafen war.<br>'Es ist so still...',dachte Kakuzu. 'Schon fast unheimlich...' Er stellte das noch halbvolle Glas Wein auf den Nachttisch und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er hörte aufgesetztes Kichern und Stöhnen aus anderen Zimmern. Unruhig warf sich Hidan beim Schlafen von Seite zu Seite. Kakuzu setzte sich auf und zog sich seinen Mantel über die Schultern. Er ließ das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden fallen und zog die Decke über sich. Doch schlafen war irgendwie nicht drin. Kakuzu versuchte das Gestöhne zu überhören, was auch sonst gut klappte. Doch heute funktionierte irgendwie gar nichts...  
>Er dachte die ganze Zeit an dieses junge Mädchen... Sie war eigentlich noch viel zu jung um in so einer Gegend zu wohnen und zu arbeiten...<br>Rasch stand Kakuzu auf und überlegte ob er seine Maske anziehen sollte. Doch er ließ sie liegen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur gingen einige Huren zu verschiedenen Zimmern und flirteten mit Freiern.  
>Kakuzu machte sich auf den Weg zum Geschäftsvortsand, um die Finanzen zu checken.<p>

"Shihainin, wie gehts dir?", fragte Kakuzu und setzte sich an die Bar, wo sein Geschäftsführer des Bíjin saß.  
>"Kakuzu-san! Ihr seid noch da? ich dachte Ihr wärt gegangen, nachdem ihr mit Seisei auf dem Zimmer wart...", sagte Shihainin und trank seinen Sake auf einen Schluck leer.<br>"Nein."; erwideret Kakuzu und bestellte sich ebenfalls etwas Sake. "Mein Partner ist zu betrunken um aufzustehen." Er nahm einen Schluck und schauderte. Es schmeckte immer wieder ecklig, so ein Sake. Aber unter Geschäftspartnern war es ja üblich einen zusammen zu trinken...  
>Shihainin nickte verständnisvoll und genehmigte sich noch einen Sake.<br>"Shi, sag mal... Wer ist dieses Mädchen, die Neue? Sie meinte sie arbeitet erst ein paar Wochen hier.", fragte Kakuzu plötzlich mit gespielter Beiläufigkeit. Shihainin sah Kakuzu an und fing an zu grinsen.  
>"Die Kleine gefällt dir, was? Sie ist ein Prachtexemplar. Schlank, schöne Brüste und bescheiden. Perfekt! Wenn du sie willst sag Bescheid... Immerhin ist für dich hier alles kostenlos, ebenso wie der Alkohol!", sagte Shihainin und stand wankend auf. "Ich muss jetzt zu den Mädels. Nacht, Kakzu!"<br>Er haute dem Vernarbten auf die Schulter und ging schwankend zu den Zimmern.  
>Kakuzu seufzte leise und stand auf. Da er den Sake eh nicht bezahlen musste ging er über den Flur. Als er nach rechts schaute sah er, wie Jemand in der Ecke saß und weinte.<br>Der Schwarzhaarige wägte ab ob er zu der Person hingehen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war es eine serner Prostituierten, und wenn sie Depressionen schoben konnten sie kein Geld verdienen... Andererseits interessierte es ihn einen Scheiß was seine Angestellten machten...  
>Also ließ er die Person einfach weiter in der Ecke sitzen und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, wo Hidan sicherlich noch schlief. Genauso war es, also legte sich Kakuzu kurzerhand wieder hin und ließ seinen Blick zur Decke schweifen.<br>"Hey, Kuuzu.. Wo warstn?"; lallte Hidan. Kuzu schaute zu Hidan, der regungslos auf seiner Bett lag und Kakuzu mit glasigen Augen anstarrte. Also war er doch wach.  
>"Ich hab dich vermisst, du alter verfickter Drecksack..", fing Hidan wieder an. "Du Bastard... Arschloch... Wixxer... "<br>Kakuzu sah ausdruckslos in Hidans Gesicht und drehte sich dann einfach weg.  
>"Hey! Das kannst du dooch nich so einfach tuun!", lallte Hidan sofort los. "Du kannsdich doch nich einfach wechdrehn wenn ich dir graade sagen will dass ich... hng... zzz... "<br>Bevor Hidan hatte den Satz beenden können schlief er schon wieder und schnarchte vor sich hin. Auch Kakuzu schloss die Augen und zwang seinen Körper dazu, endlich Ruhe zu geben und zu schlafen. Wenn auch nicht für lange.


End file.
